


For neither ever, nor never

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Anal Sex, Dark, Dark Romance, Dark fic, Deep Throating, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Love, Magic, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wizards, better read something else, do you need a happy ending?, reylo exclusive, smut was never my forte, yet I always end up writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: When Rey is kidnapped and imprisoned by two wizards, who use her as their sex toy, she finds that there are worse fates than being alone.Rey x Kylo x BenMind the tags!This piece is written for Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge.





	For neither ever, nor never

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts used: 
> 
> Double Penetration  
Deep Throathing  
Stalking/ Kidnapping  
Gang Bang/ Orgy

There were two of them.

Rey knew because they had stopped wearing masks. She also knew that was a bad sign. They weren’t afraid to show their faces anymore. She had seen crimes like this on the telly before. Her death was inevitable now.

They took turns on her and with time she figured out what each of them liked.

Ben was the softer one. He had told her his name when he had fucked her the first time. It had been gentle, nearly like he was actually making love to her and she had cried.

They always used their magic against her, making her body respond to them. She hated herself for being such an easy victim. Hated that she had started to like Ben more than Kylo. She was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. That much was clear to her.

Ben would kiss her softly and sometimes even lick her between the legs and she would respond to him, like a needy lonely girl, who had never experienced love before.

It was pathetic.

He would tell her that she would be free soon, that he would talk to Kylo, that he would protect her. Rey knew they were lies. She had been with them for a long time. At least three month now, judging by her period, which was not very reliable, but it was the only way for her to count the days. She had started by carving lines into the wall, but on some days they had drugged her and she had slept for such a long time, that she couldn’t tell if her count was correct anymore.

Kylo had removed it from the wall, when he had noticed. Simply using his magic, everything had been clean again. He did that to her as well. Cleaning her body in such a way. There was no shower in the cabin, only a small room, which held a loo and a washbowl. Rey hated it. She longed for a real shower, warm water running down her body and heating her up until her skin started to wrinkle.

She wanted to go home. Admittedly her tiny one room flat did not hold a lot of luxuries or joy, but she knew she didn’t want to die out here and everything else sounded more appealing than staying in this horrible place.

As she sat on the bed she looked outside and watched the leaves fall to the ground.

It was autumn.

Part of her longed to go outside just so that she would be able to play with the leaves, but magic surrounded this house and she couldn’t leave it, no matter how often or hard she tried.

She wondered when they would visit her again. Usually one of them would at least come to her every two days, supplying her with food and making sure she was still there. As if she could free herself from this prison. The thought nearly made her laugh.

It was starting to get dark when they finally arrived, together this time. Rey didn’t look at them when they entered. She knew what was going to happen and she didn’t like it one bit. Ben went towards her, greeting her with his pleasant voice and giving her a kiss on the forehead. It was a trick. She felt his magic go through her as soon as his lips touched her skin. Suddenly she felt alive again, her body tingled and there was pressure in her lower belly.

Ben smiled at her and she just couldn’t bring herself to hate him, when he was showing her some kind of mercy. Kylo shook his head when he passed them and started undressing. Ben let go of her and did the same, more reluctant though.

“Stand up,” Kylo demanded and Rey followed his order. She knew he would punish her if she didn’t obey. She already had a scar on her right arm.

He got rid of her clothes rather quickly and when he told her to turn around Ben was sitting on the bed, smiling at her.

“I want you to lie down on the bed, head into my direction. Face upwards.”

Kylo was always the demanding one.

“I wanna fuck that pretty mouth of yours.”

His words send a spark of excitement through her, but Rey knew it was their magic and not her free will causing this. Still she gave him a curt nod and went to the bed. She maneuverer her body like he had requested, letting her head hang over the edge of the bed, so that he would have easy excess. This wasn’t the first time they had done this and she knew what he wanted.

Meanwhile Ben took position between her legs and she moaned softly when he started to caress her sex with his hands. Kylo came closer to her, his hard dick smearing her lips with pre-cum. Rey never knew why he was always so easily aroused, but she didn’t care. Obedient she opened her mouth and he sunk in, making slow and easy thrusts. She tried sucking and swirling her tongue, but he never just came into her mouth like that. Instead he groaned and quickened his pace, going deeper and nearly making her cough. But Rey was skilled by now. He had deep throated her so often, she was used to it and able to relax her throat even when she felt like she wasn’t getting enough air.

Ben switched from his fingers to his mouth and Rey hummed in delight. He was so skilled with that tongue and he sure knew how to use his fingers with it to make it even better for her. She was certain there was a little puddle of her juices on the bed already. It made everything that Kylo did to her so much more bearable.

Currently he was fucking into her throat with no restraint, his balls slapping against her face.

Sometimes he pulled out shortly to let her breath. A mixture of spit and pre-cum was running down her face, coating his dick and balls and leaving a trail on the carpet.

Ben thrust two fingers inside her now, still licking her and sucking on her clitoris. Delighted Rey arched her lower body off of the mattress, meeting his movements.

In her throat Kylo finally had enough. He pumped into her with abandon before pulling out and coming all over her tits, groaning while he did so. She followed him seconds later, Ben’s ministration on her sex too much for her to handle.

Shaking she remained on the bed and took a deep breath of air. She knew she looked horrible. No one looked good after such a hard facefuck, followed by an orgasm. Still when she raised her head and pushed herself onto the bed to support her neck, Ben looked at her as if she had hung the moon. It irritated her a bit, how he could like her so much and still let all this happen to her.

Ben crawled up to her, giving her a kiss on the lips. They were soft and warm and Rey sighed when she returned it. He lined his dick up against her centre and then his cock was inside her and he fucked her slowly, but steadily with measured strokes. Kylo sat down next to them, lazily using his fingers to spread his cum over her tits. He was making a mess, but Rey didn’t care. He would magically clean her later, as he always did.

Her breathing became laboured again when Ben changed positions by sitting up and pulling her into his lap. More pleasure ran through her when he touched her shoulder and she knew it was magic, but damn did she like it.

Meanwhile Kylo came up behind her and Rey froze when she felt his cock at her back entrance. Ben looked at her confidently and slipped out of her, only to let Kylo replace him. He was coating his cock with her juices she realized when he slipped out again and spread her ass cheeks.

“Bent forward a little, it will hurt less,” he said as if he was an expert, but she did as he asked, afraid of the consequences if she didn’t.

Thankfully he took his time, slowly pushing into her and spreading his magic to make her feel good while doing so. Rey moaned when he filled her to the brink. They had used fingers before, but this was the first time she had a cock inside her ass. It was better than expected.

Ben took her moan as a sign to join them. He gave Rey a soft kiss and slowly pressed into her wet heat, filling her tight cunt with his hardness.

Rey gasped.

She was full of them and it felt divine. Ben started to move again and she had to grasp his shoulders for support. The feeling was too intense. She was sure Kylo was hitting some secret anal g-spot, she had never heard of. He was starting to move as well, but thankfully not frantic. They actually seemed afraid to break her.

Rey’s mind was clouded with lust. She was at the brink of her next orgasm and did nearly explode when Kylo went for her cum painted tits again, squeezing her nipples between his fingers. Her holes squeezed around their cocks and she felt the pressure in her core intensifying.

Suddenly Ben moved his hand towards her clitoris and gave it a flick causing her to groan and come, clenching around the dicks, which were filling her. Her juices coated the insides of her thighs, when she went boneless and tremors shook her body. Ben had to carry her because her muscles simply wouldn’t function. Behind her Kylo quickened his pace, breathing heavily and Ben hugged Rey to him, while moving his lower body. They kept on fucking her until Ben spilled into her and Kylo pulled out, coming all over her ass.

It didn’t bother her anymore. She was in her happy space, the orgasm clouding her mind and making her feel content just to lie there and take whatever the two were doing to her.

Their ménage a trois became a regular thing. Another month passed and Rey had no idea, why she was in this place or if they ever planned on releasing her. Her reality changed the day there were five of them instead of two.

At first Ben entered, followed by Kylo and then three others who looked like Kylo and Ben followed, taking her in as if they knew her already.

Rey frowned.

“Are you all brothers?” she asked and Kylo snorted at her question.

“You don’t know anything about magic, do you?”

Her eyes widened. Did that mean that Ben and Kylo had cloned themselves? Confusion filled her. Why were they doing this? Irritated she turned towards Ben, who gave her a small smile.

“Did you duplicate yourselves?”

“Does it really matter?” Kylo objected.

Ben shook his head. “No, he did.” He nodded towards Kylo.

“Enough questions for today. It’s playtime.” Kylo said while rubbing his hand together and the others went into motion.

Rey, never having been introduced to magic, wanted to know more, but as soon as they touched her lust clouded her mind again and then she couldn’t think anymore. There were hands touching, kneading and fingering; lips licking, sucking and kissing; cocks in her mouth, cunt and ass and in the end her holes were filled with cum and her skin glistened of the many times they had spend their loads on her.

Months passed.

Snow fell outside.

Ben had brought her a Christmas tree. She had never owned one before.

Hugging her sweater, another gift from Ben, Rey looked out of the window. If only she knew why she was here. Was her purpose now really to be a sex slave for two wizards?

As if on cue, Ben opened the front door. He was frantic, his hair wild from running and his breath coming out in short gasps.

Rey immediately went up to him, confusion filling her again.

“What’s wrong?” she asked and touched his face.

“I wanted to see you one last time,” he said when he finally regained is composure.

Her eyes widened. Were they going to get rid of her?

“What do you mean?” She took a step back and crossed her arms in front of her.

“Kylo. He will lock me away. Much like he is keeping you.” He looked at her in a sober way, which made her feel afraid. He meant it. There was not a trace of a smile on his face.

“Why would he do that?”

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Because I love you.”

Rey sucked in a breath and looked at him with wide eyes. Deep down she had known, but somehow it still came as a shock.

“You love me. Can’t you free me?”

Ben pressed his lips together, a pained expression on his face.

“I wish I could. I’m not strong enough.”

Rey frowned.

“Wait, why does Kylo want to imprison you then? You don’t mean any harm, right?”

Ben swallowed, looking at the ground before finding her eyes again.

“Do you remember the duplicates?”

Rey nodded. As if she could ever forget that session.

“When you create a duplicate you split a part of yourself from you, but when you take it back into your body all it’s memories and emotions become a part of you again.”

Ben looked at her and understanding dawned inside her.

“You are a duplicate,” she whispered and suddenly tears formed in her eyes.

Ben nodded.

“Kylo is afraid of me. He doesn’t want to love you.”

Another second passed before he looked at his watch. “He will be here soon.”

Rey wiped away a tear, which was running down her face and walked up to him.

“Wait, what is my purpose? Why is he keeping me here?”

Ben’s expression darkened even more, but he looked her in the eyes when he spoke next.

“You are his soulmate.”


End file.
